Oracle
by hakkai212004
Summary: To find the enemy they need the worlds best hacker, instead she may find them. The characters of the Expendables are not mine, but all oc's are.
1. Chapter 1

Bonaparte was at Rusty's Bar where Barney's group liked to drink. Drummer knew Bonaparte was there, and he was the one he needed to talk to. When he walked in Drummer looked around, Barney looked at the door, and grew mad. The group saw this, and asked what was wrong. He told them to look at the door; they all looked, and saw Drummer. Drummer walked up to the group, and stared at Barney.

"Ross." Said Drummer.

"Drummer, what the hell do you want?" Barney asked.

"Nothing, I found out Bonaparte was here, and I need him to find someone for me." Said Drummer.

"Who would you like me to find?" Bonaparte asked.

"Oracle." Said Drummer.

"That's going to be a problem. You don't find Oracle, Oracle finds you." Said Bonaparte.

He then asked how he could get in touch with Oracle. Thorn chuckles, then explains.

"You want to get a hold of someone no one has ever seen or talked to, or knows whether they are male or female. They're a ghost in the wind." Said Thorn.

Drummer then stood, slammed his fist on the bar, and raised his voice.

"Someone has to know how to find Oracle. They can't simply exist in legend." Said Drummer.

"Look, if Oracle was easy to find; don't you think that we hackers would know who the Oracle is." Said Thorn.

Drummer then turned, and stormed out. After a few minutes Drummer came back in with a cooler head, and walked up to Thorn.

"If we can't find Oracle, then perhaps you can help me." Said Drummer.

"I can give it my best shot, what are you looking for?" Thorn asked.

"They're a rogue militant group that became mercenaries of fortune that go by the name of Prometheus." Said Drummer.

"This sounds serious, let's take this somewhere else to look into." Said Ross.

They all then finished their beers, and they followed Thorn to a nearby motel. Thorn said he'd be right back, and went to get a room; he then came back, and told them to follow. They got to the room, and they all filed in. Once Thorn was ready he turned to Drummer.

"So what am I looking for?" Thorn asked.

"Rogue Militant group and the name Prometheus." Said Drummer.

Thorn put in the search parameters, and hit enter. Oracle, who had hacked into three governments to look for Prometheus's clients, but she had to find it quickly, before they knew she was there. Oracle was near the end of her search when an alert popped up on her screen; it caused her to almost miss a key stroke. She quickly finished, and pulled up the alert. All it had was the name, Prometheus, and an IP address. Oracle then activated the web came on the other computer without the light going on. She saw the face of the one doing the search, and a few other faces around him.

"So, you are looking for Prometheus as well, huh? Well Max Drummer, Barney Ross, Lee Christmas, Toll Road, Hail Cesear, and Thorn; I'll just follow your electronic trail so I can be one step behind you." Said Oracle.

With that she placed a virus on every one of their phones in order to stay close by; Oracle watched every one of their moves. She tracked them to Madrid, then to Egypt; soon they landed in Napes. Oracle knew that something was going to happen.

Those who were part of the Prometheus team were extremely hard to track, she'd even had trouble tracking them. Sometimes she would get pings, but by the time she'd investigate; they were gone. This time something was up, she found out that their next stop was Palermo, Sicily. Oracle decided to fly ahead of them. She wanted to find the leader of Prometheus, and make him pay.

A buddy of hers flew her there, and would wait till she needed him again. Oracle said ok, and she was on her way. It was early morning when she got to Palermo; Oracle had gone, checked to see where the Expendables team was. Once she had their location, and she went to find an inn. Since she was tired, Oracle went to bed. It was three hours before dawn, when she got up, and turned on her computer. Oracle was checking where the group was, and when their phone's GPS shown they were not at their inn's, she knew something was wrong. Oracle had gone to find them, and as she followed the signal; she had entered the warehouse district.

Oracle soon found the building the signal was coming from, and went inside. She seen the group she was following, and a group of armed men standing in front of them. Oracle then walked up to them unnoticed, and tapped one of the armed men on the shoulder. The man turned, and saw an attractive woman standing there.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes, you can drop dead." Said Oracle.

Oracle then punched the guy in the face, and he dropped like a stone. They guys friends swarmed her, and Ross and group watched as she gave a new meaning to kicking butt. She gathered the guys that were laying on the ground, and put them near a tree. Then tied them to it, and then went back into the warehouse. Oracle had seen that the group was still standing there. She didn't care, so she just started wiring up the place with C4. When she was done, she turned towards them, she told them that if they wanted to stay, and die. She just shrugged her shoulder, and walked away. The group quickly got out, and watched as she blew the place up. When she started to walk away, she was stopped by Ross.

"Who are you?" Ross asked.

"Maya, my name is Maya. Who are you?" Jessie asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maya, I'm Drummer. This team is called The Expendables, and they are helping me find Prometheus." Said Drummer.

"Well, seems that we are looking for the same group." Said Mars.

"What makes you think that?" Jessie asked.

"Well you came, and took those guys out." Said Toll Road.

"I am looking for Prometheus, but I don't need your help." Said Jessie.

"We all need help now and again." Said Luna.

"Will you help us then?" Ross asked.

"You already have enough people." Said Jessie.

"What did Prometheus ever do to you, and think on that." Said Christmas.

Jessie thought about that; she was about to say no, but then she thought that it would be easier to keep an eye on them if she were to be with them. She still didn't want to join with them, and Thorn had stepped forward. He told her that Prometheus needed to be stopped, and they would be doing it with or without her. That made up her mind, and agreed to help them. Ross said that they had to get going. As Jessie followed the group, she pulled out her cell phone, and called her friend. She told him to take some time off, and she would call him when she would need him. Her friend said ok, and they hung up.

What the team didn't know was that Oracle was right there with them. They found a place to hook up to the net, and Jessie watched as Thorn started to look for some new clues as to where Prometheus was hiding. Jessie was looking on her hand held computer, and when she found something; she sent the information to Thorn's computer, making it look like he found the information.

"Hey, I found something." Said Thorn.

"What did you find?" Ross asked.

"It seems that our friend had a tracking bug on him, and his signal is on something moving fast." Said Thorn.

"That could be anything." Said Doc.

Smilee suggested that they stay, and wait till the beacon stopped. Ross was going to object, but Drummer said that it was the only way to find out what to do next. Galgo asked how the guy got away in the first place. No one could answer that question, except for Jessie, but she wasn't about to tell them. If she were to tell them, then they would wonder about who she really was, and she could not afford that right now.

Three hours went by, and soon the signal stopped, and when Thorn checked it; it showed that the signal stopped at Xi'an, China. Ross had told everyone to get to the plane, and they would head out.


	3. Chapter 3

On the plane, they were wondering about Maya. Drummer couldn't put his finger on it, but something was off about her. She sat away from the others, and just sat there; arms crossed, and eyes closed.

"So how do we find this group when we get there?" Mars asked.

"Follow the beacon to where this guy went, and we should be able to find the group." Said Ross.

They traveled in quiet the rest of the way. Meanwhile, the man that had the tracker on him, was meeting with Harris the leader of Prometheus.

"Boss, I have a feeling that trouble is coming." Said Bridge.

"When is there not trouble coming after us." Said Harris as he was looking at computer screen.

"What I mean is that I think Oracle is with this group of men." Said Bridge.

"Oracle, huh. Didn't think she was the type to join with a group of any kind. She always seemed to be a loner after we had double crossed her." Said Harris.

"What should we do about this?" Bridge asked.

"Nothing for now, but once they arrive, we'll take care of them. I'll deal with Oracle myself, I'll teach her not to mess with me; besides I gave her the chance to live, if she wants to risk her life for this, then who am I to keep her from getting herself killed." Said Harris.

Jessie was wondering if this was the greatest idea, but she wanted to stop Prometheus once in for all. Harris was going to pay for the murder of someone who was very close to her. Only hours later they arrived at Xi'an, China; Jessie was getting a bad feeling that only got worse by the minute. She knew that she may have stirred the wrong hornet's nest. Jessie also knew that they would be waiting for them, and she knew how dangerous Harris could be. She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't know that the plane was on the ground till Smilee spoke up. Jessie knew that she couldn't give them any more clues, she had to take control of this.

Christmas was watching Jessie, and knew she was about to do something. She walked up to one of the cars they had waiting for them, and got into the driver seat. She waited, and when they were ready to go, they drove off. Christmas was riding with Jessie, and would often look over to her

"Is there something you want to know?" Jessie asked.

"What is going on Maya?" Lee asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Said Jessie.

Now he knew that something was up, Maya was keeping something. Before too long, Christmas knew that they'd been driving for a while, and asked about it. Maya told him that the signal was coming from just outside of the city. Another twenty minutes went by before they got to the warehouse that Harris was at. Jessie at that moment forgot that Christmas was in the car with her, and stopped to gather any self-control she had left. Christmas seen the others drive up, and got out. When the others seen Christmas get out, they also got out to join him.

"Something's up. Maya changed, and she seems to know what's here." Said Christmas.


End file.
